


O is for Omega

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Monologue, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts on the most infamous station in the Terminus.  </p><p>This one is actually under 250 words as well! WOO! #SelfFive</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is for Omega

Everyone knows Omega is probably the number one place in the galaxy you don’t wanna find yourself in after a wild night out.  For me, it was the first stop for a good time.  After every prison break or bail I’d head straight to Omega, sometimes Illium, but mostly Omega; because for a crazy biotic bitch convict like yours truly, it’s a paradise.  There’s always work, drinks are cheap and potent, you can always find a good fuck, fight or food joint and no one cares if you accidentally airlock a vorcha. 

If I ever had a place I’d call home, it’d be Omega. 


End file.
